The Great Digimon War
by Keitaro777
Summary: Everyone in the world has their own Digimon partner, and it's resulted in happiness all over the world. But What happens when a group decides to uses the Digimon's destructive power for their own needs? Taiora. Mimato. Takari


**Hello Everyone! My name's Tyler (Tai) Corcoran, and this is a new story I'm starting. I really hope you guys love it, and please please review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

It was an incredibly bright day in Odaiba, Japan. The wind grazed softly across the front lawn as the bell sounded and a group of very excited students poured out, I was with them. My name is Tai Kamiya, I'm 19 years old and a senior here at Odaiba High School. What I'm about to tell you is the story of 12 kids that got in over there head in the fight of our lives. Several years ago we defeated Malomyotismon, in fact we pummeled him into oblivion, and the human world and the Digital World almost meshed, there are now Digimon running around everywhere, everybody seems to have one, this is great I love seeing Digimon everywhere, but with it comes its own problems.

Though most people love and care for their Digimon there's always a few bad eggs that abuse the power they are given, this is where the problems began for us.

Anyway, I was walking out of our high school with my best friends Matt Ishida and Izzy Izumi, or Koushirou but no one really calls him that. Both are also seniors but Izzy skipped a grade somewhere along the line and had joined us. So now That I've given you a background, let's jump into the story shall we?

…

"So what's your plans for tonight guys?" Matt asked us both while waving to a girl on the other side of the courtyard.

"Nothing really, maybe I'll play some soccer, basketball, or work on that new song we started." I answer, these were all pretty average activities for me; Matt and I were in a band together, he had started it years ago but we just recently figured out that I had a pretty decent tenor voice (Yeah Yeah puberty did wonders since the ShogunGeckomon incident) And I had taken over the lead singing position so that Matt could focus more on Guitar, we were becoming pretty big in the area, just waiting for a bit of a break.

"Sounds like a good plan, how bout you Izzy? Got a big date tonight?" Matt joked, elbowing the younger Digidestined in the ribs.

"Not exactly, I have a big update to run on my computer. But tomorrow night I'm going out with a girl from one of my classes!"

"Man look at Izzy! Turning into a real stud muffin aren't cha?"

"Well Tai, you might too if you had the nads to ask someone out."

"You know it's not that simple man!" I turned my back to the two of them.

"Yeah yeah we know, but seriously Tai, someone else is going to scoop her up if you don't! Trust me I know what that girl is capable of!" Matt chimed in, he was referring of course to Sora Takenouchi, one of our other fellow Digidestined. Matt had dated her for awhile during our fight with Malomyotismon but it didn't last too long, they just clashed too much. I on the other hand had been best friends with Sora since we were about five, and I know her very well, almost too well. I've had feelings for this girl since our first trip to the Digital world, and I guess I'm just afraid that if I asked her out, I would be placed in the most hardcore friendzone of all time, it's a very real and scary possibility.

"So you asked us, what about you?"

"Oh well I'm gonna be skyping with Mimi for a good bit, we seem to talk way too much but it's fun! Gabumon gets annoyed though."

` "Well he can come hang with Agumon if he wants to, our place is wide open, Kari is going out tonight, I guess with T.K. again"

The two youngest of our original Digidestined group had begun 'dating' about a year ago, but they refused to make it official to the group yet, probably to avoid the 'Knew it!' comments that were sure to follow. I don't know why but I guess we were all under the assumption that they were going to get married someday, even from the beginning, they made a strangely perfect couple.

"They really just need to announce it already, it's getting annoying!" Izzy laughed, "We all know what going on but until they say something it seems pointless to say anything."

` "How did Davis take the whole thing?" Matt asked

"Pretty well I think, he's doing pretty well since high school, he's by no means leveled out, but I guess girls his age dig the spaztic thing?"

"Dunno, glad to hear he's ok. We really need to have another Digidestined Movie night."

"You think so?"

"Well we'll have to pitch about a hundred extra for popcorn this time, last month they just devoured it, I didn't even get any!"

"Well, wish me luck on tomorrow night guys! I gotta catch the subway so I'll see you later!" Izzy waved to us as he walked down the street and disappeared down the corner.

"So I guess I'll bring Gabumon by tonight at like 6?"

"Yeah that's fine, just text me so I'll be there."

"Well, I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow man. By-" He stopped mid-sentence and got a bright glint in his eye. He looked at someone in the crowd and began to walk toward them. To my horror Sora had appeared in the crowd, and Matt was making unhealthily quick strides toward her, I knew what was coming next.

"Hey Sora! Tai's free tonight and he said he was going to be bored. What about you?" Very possibly the most awkward transition into conversation ever spoken. I quickly walked over to diffuse the situation as fast as possible.

"What he meant to say is Gabumon is coming over to hang with Agumon, and I was wondering if maybe you needed somewhere for Biyomon to go? You know if you're busy?" Yeah I'm not helping myself here, but I'm this so might as well finish it.

"No I'm not really busy tonight, but I'll take that offer Kamiya." She giggled, "I'll bring a movie, I know you couldn't possibly entertain and feed all those Digimon on your own. See you at 6:30." Sora smiled and made her way to the parking lot where her car no doubt sat.

When she was well out of range Matt slapped me roughly on the back.

"Hahaha! One sentence and I got you a date with the girl of your dreams! I am a fantastic friend."

"I don't think it's a date Matt, she probably just wants to hang out, we did this all the time when we were younger."

"Whatever you wanna believe man! Just don't be afraid of this, go for it."

I know Matt was really just trying to help, but he was hurting my situation, what Sora and I have going is a pretty great thing, if I ask her out then things could go south from there, I don't wanna ruin us if I don't have to, but I have to admit it really eats away at me.

"I appreciate it bud, see ya tomorrow." We high fived then I turned to find my car. I hopped into the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot, I could feel the little butterflies in my chest, I guess I was just really excited, but I really need to get the house, the place isn't exactly clean. There's boxes everywhere I'm starting to pack up some of my things because when I graduate I'll be heading to Tokyo University to play soccer, it turns out that if you play a sport it's not nearly as difficult to get in as without. So that stuff needs to get moved so as to make room.

I don't know, is this a date? She did seem pretty happy about the whole thing, so I hope that maybe she's hoping for something more than a movie tonight, usually I've been pretty smooth with women, but there's something about his girl that just drives me nuts, I can't put my finger on it.

I pulled into the empty space near our apartment that belonged to me, and I clambered up the steps to the elevator. As I pushed the button for our floor I allowed myself a broad grin. But even as happy as was, I still had no idea of the wild night that was actually in store for me.

**Somewhere in the middle of America…**

"Sir, do you have everything ready? We're meeting with the Director any minute now, I just don't want him to get angry, you know what he does when he gets angry."

"Yeah Reg I know, I have all the paperwork there shouldn't be too much left. Besides I wouldn't worry too much about him, after all we have bodyguards."

"Our Digimon are no match for his, he's just on a level beyond us."

"Doesn't matter, we're in this now, and I intend to finish it. As soon as I found this little guy I knew he could be used for destruction, they're the perfect tools."

"I know I know, but I can't help but be nervous with these meetings, for that exact reason, they are dangerous! I know you plan to use them as weapons but in the end they'll all need wiped out, you know that."

"Yes Reg, just stay calm and let me do the talking."

The door in front of them inched open and a man in a suit entered, he looked the director straight in the eye and spoke in a nervous voice.

"He's here,"

"Send him in, we're ready."

He nodded and exited, shortly after the door opened once again, and the room went cold. A man entered, he was heavily covered in a trench coat and hat, a much shorter creature also heavily covered followed him in, a soft growl emanated from it's throat.

"Good evening sir, I'm so pleased you could join us."

"Yes." Came the only reply.

"Um we have the information you requested, I hope it is sufficient." The Director handed a stack of papers to the Man. He ruffled through them and smirked every once in a while.

"Well done gentlemen, this is all the information I'll need to make sure those kids from Japan don't interfere with our plan, they pose the only real threat."

"You used to live in Japan didn't you sir?"

The man didn't realize until it was too late that he had spoken out of turn. The Digimon that was cloaked burst forward and ripped through his throat, not even giving him a moment to breathe.

The Director did his best to keep silent, this was a major shock for him, but he knew to speak meant his demise as well, and he wasn't willing to risk it.

"I did in fact live in Japan, I have met the Digidestined personally, They are strong, but I think we should be fine, no problems with our plans."

The director nodded, and without another word the man turned and motioned to his Digimon, and the two exited the room without a word.

When he was gone, the director stooped to Reg's now deceased form.

"Oh Reg, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

**Well what did you think? Please let me know, the amount of reviews I get determines how quickly I get the next chapter done! Thank you and have a great week!**


End file.
